Sins
by REDemption Love and Lies
Summary: 'Joining them would be my only sanctuary, but where the two of them are… is a place where I don't belong. I will never be able to make up for my sins.' - [dark, death, rape mentions], [SasuSaku(?)]


**unedited**  
**warnings; character death, rape mentions**  
**genre; tragedy, angst**

* * *

**Sins**

* * *

_'There were many things that I have regretted in my life.'_

Wind gently blew past raven bangs that seemed to flow with each breath of the chilling wind. The breeze allowed the man to think more calmly, and allowed his thoughts to be his own.

_'I have betrayed everyone who has ever cared for me.'_

The man's eyes were that of a broken man's; the lifeless grey seeming to be the most important feature on him. His mouth was dry, and he shook ever so gently.

_'I really… am a monster.'_

He remembered the screams from the children, claiming that he was some monster that needed to be killed – killed by the _hero_. But Sasuke killed the hero, tearing him to pieces with his sword, and laughing hysterically when the job had been done.

_'Screams… used to get me high._'

Indeed.

He remembered _her _screams, begging him not to anything more – begging him not take more from her. He did not listen. But when did he listen? Never. Never has, never will. He killed her; having enough of her blood curdling screams. But… his heart seemed to stop as he watched the light fade from her emerald eyes.

_'… She woke me up. … But because of that, I know I'm a mindless monster.'_

When the light finally faded, and her breathing stopped, his own heart skipped a beat as he pulled away from her – tearing away at his forced connection.

_'She felt it… She felt me… moving inside of her… She… didn't deserve it.'_

He called her names, slapped her, leaving fresh red marks on her pale, unblemished skin. Her eyes were already dead; but the moment he plunged his kunai into her chest, she coughed up blood, staining her mouth as she gurgled his name.

_'No one will forgive me for my sins.'_

The broken man slipped his hands down into his weapon holster, feeling the cool metal of the knife that was known as a kunai. He threaded his fingers through the metal and brought it up, looking at the blurred shapes that he barely recognised.

Perhaps, his loss of sight was _one _of the _many _punishments he had faced for taking down his ex-teammates the way he had.

_'… Joining them would be my only sanctuary, but where the two of them are… is a place where I _don't _belong. I will never be able to make up for my sins.'_

He crouched in front of the two graves; of which he could not see the scribbled words. He pressed his hand against both of the tombstones, feeling the coolness of the rock. He moved his fingers down one, and felt for letters.

The first one he touched (the one on the left) read '**Uzumaki Naruto; died a gruesome death by the one he called his best-friend; he will be remembered for his heroics in trying to protect us from the threat.**'

The second one, splintered his stony heart. '**Haruno Sakura; died by the hand of the one she loved most; she was loved across the whole village, and will be remembered for her smile and her beauty.**'

He took away everything.

'_Naruto didn't get his dream of becoming Hokage…_'

The man pressed the kunai into his thigh, barely wincing at the pain. It did not come to the amount of pain he felt towards his actions.

'_Sakura didn't get her dream… of being loved by the one she loved most._'

He moved the kunai up, still digging into his flesh and clothing, the threads peeling away roughly. A tearing sound and a squelching sound filled the man's ears. He blocked his ears as he looked down to see blurry red. Blood. He has blood on his hands – both in the literal sense, and the worded sense.

The man moved one hand from the kunai, and pressed his thumb into his mouth, tasting the metallic taste of blood. He _tasted _Sakura's blood, and his was different; dark and monstrous.

Hers… was pure and sweet; like she _once _was.

He defiled her.

Forcefully tore away everything she cared for.

He shifted the kunai up to his throat, pressing it against the flesh, allowing a thin cut to form.

He has nothing to offer this world; he is a blind man; broken; no longer able to function… and a monster.

Finally, the unnamed man sliced deeply, crimson spilling onto the grassy ground as he fell backwards. His body became cold (much like his heart) within seconds.

… Nobody mourned him, as he killed everyone who had ever cared for him.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I was in a dark mood when I wrote this; within minutes, actually. I'll edit this later.


End file.
